Old Enemies New Friends
by Ms Posada
Summary: This is my fic for Inell's Its Always the Quiet Ones Secret Santa Fic Exchange. It was a little more graphic, but I had to change it, due to rating policy. I hope you all enjoy it!r his is my first oneshot, so feedback would be greatly appriciated!


Hermione sat in the coffee house, allowing herself to take a relaxing break from the stress that was Christmas Shopping. Not only was she shopping for her parents and the Weasleys, but she also was picking up a few presents for the Hogwarts staff that she periodically kept in contact with.

Snow was beginning to fall hard in Muggle London, but she didn't mind it one bit. It reminded her of her times at Hogwarts, cuddled up in front the fire with a good book and Crookshanks, while the lot of Gryffindor boys would be outside trying to kill each other. Taking a sip of the caramel concoction on the table, her mind drifted back to Christmas memories that made the crowds, long lines and rude sales people all worth it.

She thought back to Sixth year when all of the houses were doing a "Secret Santa" exchange and Ron accidentally slipped and told Pavarti, _'or was it Padma?'_ she mentally asked herself, that he was her Santa, and was forced to sing Christmas Carol songs in a woman's voice till the eve of Christmas.

Hermione smiled to herself, now fully immersed in memories. Another spectacular memory was Harry's first Christmas away from the Dursleys'. She was not there, but she heard it from Ron that he was so happy, and so relaxed. After Graduation, her own first Christmas at the Burrow. She could still remember the smells of Molly's Shepherds Pie, Roasted Ham, and Double Chocolate Cheese Cake.

A small bump at her table pulled her away from her day dream. A little girl, no more than six years old, bumped into the table while going to her parents.

"Sowwy Misth." She said, blushing at Hermione.

"Oh, did you hurt yourself? Are you ok?" Hermione asked the little girl. She had pale blonde hair and a sharp little nose that made Hermione squint at her in concentration.

She nodded and walked to her waiting parents, who gave Hermione a apologetic smile. Hermione waved, and smiled back, then gave the little girl one final look before returning to her latte.

Draco Malfoy.

'_What was he doing now? Was he happy? This must be a thoroughly depressing time of year for him._' She thought to herself while emptying the cup of the delicious brew.

She got up from the comfortable seat, and pushed the depressing thoughts about Draco to the back of her mind. She had one more gift to buy and some stocking stuffers. Quality Quidditch Supplies. She would just get some baubles from there to stuff the stockings of the Weasely boys and one Harry Potter.

Walking into The Leaky Cauldron, she waved 'hello' and smiled at Tom, the innkeeper, and made her way to the back to Diagon Ally. It was no different than Muggle London. Wizards of all ages were doing last minute bustling, running around trying to get their Christmas Shopping done. A small group of elves, were singing Carols for free in the front of Flourish & Botts, but the pavement around them were littered with Knuts, Sickles and a few Galleons. Throwing her own donation, she made her way to the Quality Quidditch Supply store, thankful to be almost done.

She immediately spotted a miniature broom for Harry and Ginny's one-year-old son James. Walking around the store, she was amazed that one Sport could entail so much merchandise. She picked up Simon's Stickiest Quidditch Gloves for all the boys, and a travel sized broom care kits. _'That should be more than enough to fill their stockings, unless Fred and George cast an engorgement charm like last year.'_ Hermione thought absentmindedly to herself.Not being able to see where she was going, she crashed right into someone, sending all the gifts flying into the air.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I wasn't able to see a thing!" Hermione apologized while bending down to pick up the unfortunate boxes.

"That would be quite obvious Granger," Said a drawling voice.

Hermione snapped her head up and instead of sneering back like days of old; she smiled and treated him like an old friend. "Draco Malfoy! How long has it been?"

That caught him off guard.

"Five years to be exact." He replied.

"Five years…time flies, no?" Hermione asked him. He looked good. Really good. Age was good to him, and she was happy to see that Lucius didn't lose all of his fortune on the Dark Lord.

"It has. I trust you are well?" Draco asked, helping her pick up the strewn gifts.

"Very. I work at the Ministry, Harry and Ginny have a small son named James, I am his God-Mother, Ron is quite the ladies man, and I am just picking up some last minute gifts. And yourself?" She asked back, while giving him a grateful smile for the help.

"To be honest, I was just picking up a travel sized broom care kit for my trip, just to notice that they are all gone." He smiled while looking at the pile in Hermione's hand.

She blushed, "You can have one you know. These are just stocking stuffers."

"No, I got the regular size, but thank you." He replied, strangely touched at her warm demeanor towards him.

When Draco saw the person who bumped into him, almost sending him flying into the shelves, he was about to utter a hex and walk out. But when he saw her, Hermione Granger, his annoyance that was building up from the starting of the blasted season seemed to vanish. That was strange to him, as she was normally the reason he would be annoyed for days on end.

He heard Hermione's voice cutting into his thoughts, "You said you were going away, mind if I ask where?".

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Oh." She said quietly, blushing slightly, she concentrated on putting her items on the counter.

"I was joking. My God, woman, some one should give you a sense of humor for Christmas." Draco told her smarmily.

Hermione shot him a look that said: '_Screw you_'.

He barked out a laughter that even surprised himself. Had it been that long since he laughed?

"I'm going to Turkey for the hols; this time of year is rather depressing for me." He said, reciting Hermione's earlier thoughts.

"Turkey?" Hermione asked, "Aren't you supposed to have turkey on Thanksgiving?"

It took him a full minute to comprehend the stupidity of her comment. He looked up, his brow furrowed, thinking '_surely the smartest witch that ever went to Hogwarts did not just say that?_' only to see her returning the smarmy smile.

He doubled over in laughter as she paid for her purchase. She couldn't help but smile at his happiness. If she were to tell Fred or George that lame joke, they would have force fed her Canary Crèmes into next year.

"That was a good one. That's the second time you caught me off guard." Draco said wheezing a bit in his laughter.

"Well, my job is done then!" she said, winking at him.

She gathered her purchases and waited for Draco to pay for his before walking out of the store together.

"Do you need help with that?" Draco asked, watching Hermione struggle with bags upon bags in her small hands.

She deliberated, but ultimately, she didn't expect gloves and a few tins of wax to be so heavy. She handed him some bags while sighing, "Thanks."

"Where are we off too?" Draco asked her, adjusting the bags in his hands.

"The Owl Post, Hedwig and Pig should be there waiting for me to deliver these to Ginny. She will wrap them and put them in the stockings for me." She answered.

"Pig?" Draco asked, his brows furrowing, "that little thing of an owl?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes."

'What can he carry?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well, the gloves aren't too heavy, I will see if he can take that, if not, Hedwig will have to come to my loft and pick up them up." She replied, while opening the door to the Post.

The line was incredibly long, box big and small where being flown out in hopes of getting it there by the next day. Hermione had her owls waiting, so she had no need to use the Post's owls therefore no need to stand on yet another line.

"It's so crowded in here." Draco said, looking around.

"Well, not everyone can afford an owl." Hermione told him softly.

He acknowledged the comment and nodded. He watched as she tied the bag containing the gloves to Pig's feet. He was hard pressed not to laugh as the little bird crashed to the ground under the weight of the bag witch broke its fall.

"Oh damn." Hermione muttered. "Looks like your making two trips Hedwig, I'm sorry." She patted the snowy owl affectionately and received an affectionate nip in return.

"No need for that, its horrible weather outside." Draco told her, "The Malfoys' keep a flock of our own owls here, although I can't guarantee you if they are still here. Its' been ages since I have used them."

Hermione got a hopeful look in her eye, "If they are, I would be really grateful."

"Wait here." He told her, and before she could reply, he was off to find an employee that would help him.

Hermione turned back to Pig and Hedwig and pet them both. After about five minutes, Draco returned with two employees both holding two enormous eagle owls.

"Draco, all I needed was one!" Hermione exclaimed at the beauty of the birds. Their color was black as coal, except for one star on the center of both of the bird's foreheads. Their yellow eyes regarded Hermione, Hedwig and Pig, and they both bowed their heads to show their master they had respect. Around their feet was a sliver band with the inscription "Malfoy". No one would dare steal these birds.

"The winds are starting up, Hedwig may tire quickly, just let her show my birds the way to the Burrow." Draco replied.

"Are you ok with that Hedwig?" Hermione asked the owl. Hedwig regarded the two birds warily for some seconds before 'hooting' to Hermione that it was ok.

Draco loaded both birds and the two pairs were off. She could make out the black eagle owls for some minutes, but lost Hedwig as soon as she took off. God help her if Pig had to lead Draco's owls to the Burrow.

She turned to Draco and gave him a small hug, "Thanks for letting me use your owls Draco."

Surprised at the sudden closeness, it took him some time to realized he should hug her back, but by the time he did, its was too late.

"Well, I have presents to wrap, decorations to put up, a cat to feed…" Hermione said, tilting her body to the exit.

"Would you like some coffee before you go?" Draco asked before he could logically think about it.

"I had some already," she replied, and was surprised to see him look disappointed, "but why don't you come to my place for dinner?"

"No, its ok." He said dejectedly, but hiding it very well, "I know for a fact you have plans."

"None that I can't break." She said, smiling.

"Don't you have family to see? Why spend your Christmas Eve alone?" Draco asked her, trying to hide his jealously.

"I won't be alone if you come for dinner Draco." She said softly, "its an open invite, come if you want." She looked at her watch and yelped, "I really must be going. If you are not by my place at 7:30, no worries." She wrote down her address on an envelope and handed it to him.

"I'll think about it." Draco said, looking at the paper in his hand.

"Remember, no worries!" She yelled out before Apparating out of the Owl Post.

He stared at the paper with her address for a long time, and made a decision; five long years without someone, anyone to share his Christmas with was a long time. If she was offering her companionship for a few hours, he would take it.

Hermione apparated into her loft and dropped all her bags in the middle of her living room. She plopped down on the couch and immediately went into a tired daze. She only came to fifteen minutes later when she felt something sandpapery rubbing her nose.

"Crookshanks, my love." She said into the cat's fur. He started purring, a deep vibrating sound coming from the center of his chest, he was truly happy to see his mistress.

When he started to lick her hair at her temple, she put him on the couch, "Groom me later my love, right now, I have to talk to someone."

She grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, when it flashed green, she shouted, "HARRY POTTER!" She waited a couple of minutes before she saw Harry's handsome face on the other end of the fire.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Harry asked her. He was holding James who was currently dead set on taking his father's glasses.

"Are you alone?" She asked, peeping behind his shoulder.

"Yeah, everyone is downstairs," He grinned at her, "while I am supposed to be putting James to sleep, but he doesn't want to."

"He doesn't, or you don't want him too?" Hermione asked in her best 'Ginny mocking Molly' voice.

"But he's so fun!" Harry told while giving James a loud wet kiss on his cheek. "Let me put him down, and we'll talk.

Hermione nodded and watched at Harry lovingly put his son in his crib, and cast a few protective wards around it.

'_Once an Auror always an Auror.'_ She thought to herself.

Harry appeared back close to the fire, "What's up?"

"You wouldn't believe who I ran into today." She asked her best friend.

"Someone from Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

She nodded, but before he could give a guess, "Draco Malfoy."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed, that was the last person he would have expected to be walking around Diagon Ally on Christmas Eve.

"Yep, and he changed Harry. I guess his father's death really brought him down to earth." She said, her eyes a little distant.

"Well, he was the one that killed him." Harry noted.

"To protect me and Ginny, no less." Hermione said, her eyes snapping back to Harry.

"To which I am eternally grateful." He said so low that she barely heard him.

After a moment of comfortable silence, "I invited him to dinner."

"Wait, what??" Harry asked incredulously. "You invited Draco Malfoy, Pure Blood- Prince himself to your loft?"

"Yes, so?" Hermione scoffed. She was a big girl, she knew what she was doing. '

_Oh really?'_ An inner voice mocked.

'_Shut it…bint.'_ Hermione scoffed at the imaginary voice.

Harry ran his hands through his messy hair and sighed, "Its not that I hate the guy, I still _dislike_ him, and I am grateful to him for saving Ginny, but do you think this is wise?"

"I'm not marrying the guy Harry. Its just dinner, so he won't be alone on Christmas Eve" Hermione told him with a little attitude.

Harry held his hands up in a manner of surrender, "Fine, fine, if you need help, Floo me, please."

She sighed, "I will Harry. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry replied, and with a green woosh the fireplace was empty once more.

Hermione looked at the time and gave another yelp; time just seemed to be running away from her. She got out her wand and cleaned the entire loft up. Floors were shining, dishes were done, and food was cooking. Only thing left to do was take a shower and finish up cooking dinner.

She hopped into the hot spraying water and let it chase away the winter chills from her muscles. Walking around in the snow all day took a toll on her. She washed her hair with a Vanilla and Brown Sugar shampoo she bought from a Muggle Store in one of the bigger London malls. When she finally came out, it was already 7:00 o'clock. She hurried and dried herself, did a quick drying charm on her hair, and finished cooking dinner. Even though she was a born and bred English girl, Hermione loved Italian cuisine. For dinner she made Fettuccini with Shrimp and Seafood sauce, added with homemade garlic bread.

She muttered, "_Incendo_," while taking the parcels filled with gifts to the corner of her living space. As soon as the fire came alive in the fireplace, she heard her doorbell ring. Her heart dropped to floor and her palms immediately started to sweat. '_He actually came!_' she screamed mentally to herself.

She took several deep breaths, and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw a showered, shaved and very, very handsome Draco Malfoy staring back at her, looking equally nervous.

"Hi!" she said in a squeaky voice, giving away her nervousness. She then mentally cursed herself.

"Hey," He said, looking at her, really looking at her for the first time. She wore camel colored pants and a black mock turtle neck. Curls that were held up in a pony tail when he saw her today were unbound and free. "I brought you this." He held out two finely wrapped bottles of wine. One red and one white. She looked up at him, "I didn't know what you were planning to make for dinner."

"You are lucky you bought the white then. I made shrimp." She said, smiling at him moving from the doorway to let him in.

"This is a very nice place." Draco said while taking off his Muggle coat. He wore black pants that fit him to a tee and a gray cashmere turtle neck that brought out his eyes like words on a page. He knew she lived in Muggle London, so he decided to dress for the part.

"You look good, Draco." Hermione's mouth said before her mind could stop it.

He smirked at her, "As do you."

She turned a deep shade of scarlet and walked slowly to her bedroom where she deposited his coat, and the rest of her pride. When she walked back out, she saw him by her fireplace, watching the pictures of her family, friends and the Weasleys'.

He sensed her behind him and turned, "So, you promised me dinner?"

The corners of her mouth lifted up into a smile and she motioned for him to follow her to the dining area, which was already set up.

When they both sat to enjoy the dinner, Hermione handed Draco the wine, "Would you do the honors?"

"Of Course, my dear." He took the bottle from her, fingers touching. His endearment made the hair at the back of her neck stand on end.

He did a quick chilling charm on the bottle and popped it open, sending Crookshanks scurrying from the room with an indignant yelp. He poured a substantial amount in both glasses and set the bottle down.

They both raised their glasses, as Draco spoke first, "To one of the better Christmases I have had in five years, and to old feelings put to rest."

Hermione colored a bit, "To new friends and old enemies to ring in a happier year."

They clinked their glasses together and sipped while thinking of each other's toast. Hermione served the food, which was in individual containers on the table. She joined him after she was sure that he has enough food on his plate.

"This is amazing, I have never tasted a sauce so rich." Draco complimented earnestly.

"Thanks." Hermione grinned between bites, "I took a class, I love Italian food," she took a sip of wine, "I'm afraid it will be the death of me."

After a few moments of silence in which they ate, Draco studied Hermione. She was a vision to behold. Gone was the buck-toothed, insufferable know-it-all of Hogwarts. Here was an independent, working-woman who didn't need the title of a last name or the purity of blood to get her what she wanted.

Thought of Hogwarts flooded his mind, and he started asking questions before his mind to scream for him to stop.

"Do you remember in fifth year, when you took Umbridge to see something in the forest, and she came back all messed up?" Draco asked through bites of food.

'_Have you no manners?'_ He heard his mother's voice rattle in his head, _'One does not bring up such an untactful topic over dinner! Honestly Draco, have I not raised you with proper etiquette?"_

He was hard pressed not to roll his eyes.

Hermione nodded.

"What happened?" He asked. He knew it was a long shot, as he didn't gain her trust yet, but it was conversation.

"You know Hagrid's brother? Grawp?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, pretty big fella."

'Well, during fifth year, Hagrid discovered he had a half brother, but Grawp didn't care to learn the etiquette of society, so Hagrid kept him in the Forest. We took that old bat out to see him, but instead she got carried away by Centaurs." She concluded with a sip of wine.

"What did they do?" He asked, engrossed in the story.

"Honestly I don't know. Its terrible to think, but I didn't care either way if she lived or not." Hermione said darkly.

"That's a evil little thought coming from the Hogwarts Golden Girl." Draco said, grinning at her.

"She was positively evil to Harry…" Hermione continued, telling Draco about Harry writing lines with his own blood, banning him from Quidditch, the trial that started the animosity and the Dementor attack.

Draco was amazed at what happened behind the scenes, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione looked up at him and tilted her head, "Why?"

He sighed and put his napkin in his now empty plate, "I was a complete bastard to you."

"Water under the bridge, Draco." She said, brushing it off.

"Really?" He asked, amazed that anyone could forgive such horrible treatment.

"I wouldn't have invited you for dinner if I still hated you," she leaned forward and snaked her hand through his, squeezing it slightly, "Don't you think you suffered enough for all of us, Draco?"

He looked into her eyes and his heart contracted painfully. He was floored that someone could be so forgiving. He brought his other hand up and placed it to the back of her head. She instinctively licked her lips before he brought down his on hers. Her mouth was warm and tasted like the sweet wine, although her kiss was headier. She snaked her tongue into his mouth and he sucked on it, pulling it deeper into his.

She broke the kiss. Breathing heavy, she muttered, "Would you like hot chocolate? I would. Wait for me in the living room, would you?"

Draco watched her run into the kitchen like Hell's hounds were chasing after her. He knew she felt something. An energy that vibrated between them, pure passion. He willed his erection to go down before getting up. After five minutes and still no go, he got up and hustled his way to the living room couch.

She appeared five minutes later, looking calmer, but still had a rosy glow.

"Hot Chocolate?" Hermione offered him an insanely huge cup filled with marshmallows.

"Is there Hot Chocolate in here?" Draco asked, pretending to investigate the contents of the cup.

"I beg your pardon, I make a damn good hot chocolate." She said, raising her chin and taking a sip.

He laughed and removed some melted marshmallows from the tip of her nose. She colored and said thank you.

"So why were you going to Turkey?" She asked, staring into the fire.

"It's a predominantly Muslim country; I was planning to visit Istanbul." Draco replied, taking a sip of the drink, "They would be celebrating Ramadan right about now."

"Why leave England?" She asked, bringing her eyes away from the flame to his face.

"I have nothing here." He said simply.

"You have your mother." She said more a statement than a question.

"She is in Paris with her family, who hate me as I look so much like my father." He said, now mesmerized by the dancing flames.

"No friends from Hogwarts?" She asked.

"None." He replied.

Hermione looked at him, staring into the fire, and felt tightness in her heart. It wasn't pity, it was something else.

"Would you like to see what I bought for James?" Hermione asked him, smiling.

He looked up and her, "Sure."

She walked over to the pile of bags and looked for the yellow Quality Quidditch Supplies box. Finding it, she turned around to walk back to the couch to find Draco lounging on her floor.

"Your couch is hard." He said impishly.

"And my floor isn't?" she asked sarcastically.

He patted a space on the floor next to him, "Come dearest; let me see what you bought for your God-Son."

She sat down next to him and blushed when their thighs touched, but Draco didn't seem to notice.

"It's a mini Firebolt." Draco said in awe.

"I saw Harry looking at it longingly in the window." She said, laughing.

"You have to be the coolest God-Mother ever." He said sounding proud.

"Thank you, I try to not be: "old woman living with her cat' just yet." She smiled at him.

She put the broom back in the box and pushed it over to the rest of the presents.

"I got something for you." Draco said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" she asked, sitting back down.

"I got something for you." He repeated.

Hermione's eyes went big, "Why??"

"I don't know. I felt that you were making me dinner, I should bring you something." He said sheepishly.

"I can't accept it Draco. If you ever need dinner, you are always welcome. Don't think that you need to pay me!" She exclaimed. She turned on her butt and faced him. "Thank you for the thought Draco, but I can't accept it."

He smiled at her, "You have no choice. Its not payment either, it's a Christmas gift." He _accio_ed a black box and handed it to Hermione.

She took it carefully and gave him a weary look. "Draco you-" she was about to protest once more, but he put his finger to her lip.

"Just open it." He said softly, looking deeply into her eyes.

She sighed and undid the ribbon that kept the box closed. '_God, even the box feels expensive._' She thought to herself. She gave Draco one final look, and opened the box.

In it she found the creamiest, roundest, smoothest set of pearls she ever saw in her short life. Each pearl was the exact same color, size and transparency. She looked up with a resigned look on her face, "I can't take these Draco."

"Why not?" he asked amused.

"They are expensive, that's why." She replied, but her eyes went back down to the pearl necklace.

"Its an heirloom, and its mine to give." He said taking the box from her. He took the necklace out, and even he had to admit, the fire light made the pearls look beautiful.

"Turn around." He told her, and surprisingly, she obliged.

"This is my Christmas present to you Hermione," he said softly from behind her, "thank you for making this special." He kissed the exposed back of her neck and she shuddered.

She remained with her back to him, the pearls weighing heavy around her neck. "Draco…"

Her saw her hand move to touch the necklace. She slowly turned around to face him, and what he saw made his heart jump to his throat.

Her sweater was open, the all the buttons undone. Her full breasts being held in a nude colored bra were completely transparent in the fire's glow.

"Hermione…you don't ha-" he started to protest, choking as she straddled his lap, "-ve to do this."

She looked at him and peeled the sweater off, throwing it across the living room. With one hand she groped her own breast; with the other she used it to bring Draco's head in for another kiss. He leaned forward, to deepen the kiss while his hands were all over her back.

He smiled into her mouth when he heard her gasp of surprised as he pushed her to grind on his erection. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips back and fourth creating a wonderful friction in her pants. He broke the kiss and saw that her pupils were dilated and her mouth already swelling with his kisses.

"I want to see you in nothing but those pearls, Hermione." He said in a raspy voice, making the tingle in her stomach cause her to visibly sudder.

She rose to her knees, taking off her bra and pants, leaving her panties on.

Straddling him once more, it gave him free access to her breasts, which he took full advantage. He sucked, pulled, licked, did everything to her nipples while she subconsciously pressed her groin down on him. He conjured up a thick blanket and spread it on her floor. Putting her to lay down, he stood up to take his clothes off.

She looked like Venus. Her hair was spread, wavy and a bit damp from the heat of the fire and their own bodies, her rosy nipples were perked and his chain laid snuggly between her breasts. Her flat stomach, long torso and at the apex of her thighs, paradise.

Draco kneeled in front of her, parting her thighs, he peeled off the rest of her clothes slowly, never taking his eyes off hers. He lowered himself to her, taking his time kissing, licking and nipping at the inside of her thighs only teasing her.

"Please…I want you inside me." Hermione gasped at him.

He looked at her through her thighs, the most erotic view of her, and buried his nose in her most secret of places.

"Please Draco, fuck me."

"Why?" He asked, kissing her thighs.

She only whimpered in response.

He positioned himself over her and, in one thrust, buried himself to the hilt. Hermione gasped at the intrusion, he was so long, and so wide, she swore he was hitting her womb, then he started to move. Sensation washed over him and there was nothing else in the world but him and her, man and woman, doing the dance that has existed from the beginning of time. He moved faster, there was urgency in it that he couldn't explain. He felt his orgasm about to envelope him, but willed himself to hold out for her.

She rocked her hips with his movements. She couldn't help but take in the eroticism of it all; skin slapping skin, the sound of ragged breathing, and his eyes. His eyes were so dark. She felt it coming, but she didn't want to look away, she wanted to look at him as she came. She wanted to rest her head back, close her eyes, and let the feeling wash over her.

He came violently knowing she came as well, his seed already spilling on to her thighs and the blanket. He heard distantly, "Merry Christmas, Draco" and the sound of a clock chiming before sleep over took them.

!#$&()

There was the distinct 'pop' of someone Apparating in front the door of the Burrow. Christmas morning, and already Hermione Granger heard the boisterous noise coming from the Weasley house. She smiled to herself and started to walk to the door, but something tugged her back.

The very apprehensive face of Draco Malfoy stared back.

She walked up to him, kissed him on the lips, and took his cold hand into her warm one. She gave it a reassuring squeeze, and rang the Burrow doorbell.

fin


End file.
